space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Fleet Space-Log Episode 15
Episode 15 - Reaming the Aeschylus Part 4; Seriously, Still Enreamenating This? Spacedate: 4257.082.08.00 Sgt Johnson, still unimpressed with the Noob's General Level of Readyness, orders them a 4-Hour Block in the GFP Hypnotron, ' before sending them back to the Aechylus. Still Denied Red-Shirt Pilots due to their Historically Terrible RRR, (0.42857 Overall!), Ray was again forced to Pilot the Shuttle. He took advantage of this to Intentionally Stretch the Trip Out from 3 minutes to 5 so that Sprout, (Inconveniently Sleep Deprived by 32 Minutes from the Night Before), could Squeeze Out a Slightly Longer Cat(Plant)-Nap on the way. Spacedate: 4257.082.12.25 Arriving back at the Airlock on the Command Deck once again, the Marine Recon Squad proceeded Back to the Front of the Ship one more time, again choosing the Forward Lift to Descend, this time to the Middle Deck. The Elevator Door opened onto a Familiar Looking Hallway, (the 3 way corridor with the one opposite having 2 Doors on each side and another at the Far End, the same as the one on the Upper Deck). With Eerie Similarity to Last-Time, Ray, (now Ludicrously Over-Sized in his new, Higher Level Construct), almost Immediately Encountered yet another Cal-Mon Ultra-Borg as soon as he Exited the Vehicle. While Emboldened by their New Level-Uppedness, as they Rolled Initiative the Noobs Knew with a Sinking Feeling that every 'Borg on the Level was probably on its way to their location. The Fight Started off on a Good Note for the PCs as Ray and Zorf made their Squad Command this time, but Zorf and Braxxz hadn't even Exited the Lift yet by the time that the Forward Airlock opened and a Terran 'Borg emerged, only to catch Ray in a Blistering Cross-Fire. Sprout Charged Out to Back-Up Ray, while Braxxz held open the Elevator and tried to get a Line of Fire on the 'Borgs past Ray's Giant Mentally Constructed Ass. Ray Meanwhile, falling Victim to the Lure of his Active Spell Lock, drew a Critical Hit on himself by giving up a Free Strike to the 'Borg adjacent him. Zorf spent the first 64 Rounds in the Elevator Powering Up, By the Time he Peeked his Head Out the Aft Airlock was opening, revealing another Ultra-Borg at the Threshold, with 2 more Visible Behind Him at the Far End of the Companionway! Continuing to show a Cunning level of Intelligence, the 'Borg at the Hatch Held it Open, while the Others Down the Hall Opened Up with Bursts from their Cyber-Energy Rifles. Things in the Hallway started to get Too Hot once they did, so Sprout and Zorf Backed Back-In-To the Elevator while Ray-Mann, (having Softened Up the First Ultra-Borg enough for Sprout to Kill-Steal Him), took up a Position in the Mouth of the Hallway across from them. They Exchanged Fire with the Advancing 'Borgs, who Moved Ahead Implacably until the first two Closed to Melee Range. It was now that it slowly began to Become Apparent that the Noob's were ever so Slightly less Noobish than they had previously been. First it was Ray's New Kick-Ass AC, making it Impossible for the 'Borgs to Strike Him without Rolling Especially Well. Then, Sprout's Improved Armour Piercing made them in to 3-Hit Kills by being able to Double-Armor Pierce their Broken Arbiter-Candy Onion-Skinned Hide-Armor Combo. But Ray was again hit with one of the Ultra-Borg's Knock-Back Melee Attacks, being Pushed down the Hall and away from the rest of the Squad as the Remaining Borgs Closed In. Just then, the Rear Door on the Elevator Opened, revealing that yet another Ultra-Borg had Flanked them! As Sprout and Zorff turned to Deal With Him, Braxx was left to Hold the Front Door of the Elevator Alone. By the Time they had Resolved the Situation, Braxx had fallen Back for Cover, allowing the Elevator Door to Close, Stranding Ray by himself in the Hallway with 4 Ultra-Borg's Advancing on him! The last thing they saw as the Door Slid Closed was 2 of the 'Borgs Opening Up their Paired Simultaneous Bursts on Him by both Rolling Natural Twenties . Fortunately for Ray-Mann his New Construct Proved it's Worth, sustaining Massive Damage from the Paired Simultaneous Bursters without Yielding, and Allowing him to Finally Dispatch the Second 'Borg that they has First Encountered, which had Followed him All of the Way Across the Room. Meanwhile, Sprout, in a Fit of Extreme Helpfulness, (and fearing his inability to Pilot the Elevator, or Perhaps Conduit Worms?), Used his Prodigious Strength to Force the Inside Door of the Elevator (Halfway) Open. By the Time Braxx had used his Mechanical Skills to Un-Jamb It, and then get the Outer Door Open as well, Ray-Mann had Improbably Survived a Full Round of two foes Continuously Blasting Away at him. After What Seemed Like an Eternity, the Rest of the Crew Burst back out into the Hallway to Take Down the 3 Remaining 'Borg's. It was noted at the End the Sprout had been Hit Repeatedly due to the -1 Penalty from the 27 Minutes of Sleep Deprivation. And that he was on yet another Massive Kill-Stealing Rampage. Spacedate: 4257.082.12.35 Having defeated all of the Ultra-Borgs in the vicinity, the Noobs proceeded to search the rest of the level, finding two more Wings of Crew Quarters to either side of the Forward Lift, and Life Support, a Conference Room, and the Med-Bay at the Front of the Ship. After Plundering the Sick-Bay for Medical Salvage the Squad proceeded Aft down a pair of long Companionways lined with Escape Pods. At the Rear of the Ship they found two more Elevators and a smaller Cargo Bay, which appeared to be linked to the Larger One a level up with an Over-Sized Cargo-Lift . At the Aft-Most portion of the Level they found the Engineering Bay, which they proceeded to De-Virus in hopes of the Ship not Randomly Exploding. It was during the course of the repairs that they uncovered a Lone Cal-Mon Raider hiding behind a Cooling Manifold. Faint with Hunger from his Days of Hiding, he immediately surrendered to the Marines and was taken Prisoner. Sprout, (perhaps having Brushed Up on his GFPTSFMC Accepting Surrenders and Taking Prisoners Protocols?), did not even attempt to Slay Him! With Time Running Late, it was decided to Call It with the Noobs in the Engineering Bay, trying to decide just exactly what to do with their Captive. Episode 15 Epilogue Sprout Plant-Naps for a bit, but still needs 19 more minutes of rest to Catch-Up on his Sleep Deprivation. 7 Generic Points added on the Space Fleet PC Tracking Page, ('1 Combat). Back to Space-Log Category:Space Fleet